To test the hypothesis that hypoglycemia-associated autonomic failure results in recurrent iatrogenic hypoglycemia in IDDM, the effects of short-term antecedent hypoglycemia on responses (autonomic, symptomatic, cognitive) to, and defenses against, hypoglycemia will be assessed.